Sepupu
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Perkenalkan nama gue Hinata Shouyou... bukan, bukan gurunya Takasugi Gintoki ama Katsura :v itu Yoshida Shouyou Sensei... korvan status LDR [yang penting ga jomblo] Sepupu gue bakal tinggal selama seminggu-masalahnya sepupu gue itu... #check this out #Cousin!AkaHina mentioned!KenHina chap depan feat Kenma dan Kisedai lainnya


"Eh? Serius?... Ah iya... jaa ne, Sei!"

Hinata memutus sambungan telepon lalu memasukan handphonenya ke dalam Tas.

"Liburan musim panas! Sei bakal dateng!"

"Saatnya nglihatin ke mereka-mereka kalau sepupu gue itu bukan orang biasa."

Sepupu

A Haikyuu and Kuroko no Basket X-OVER

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Sepupu © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Parody.

Chapter 01: Ketika Sepupu Dateng.

Check This Out

Hinata's F.O.V (Field of View -.-")

Nama gue Hinata Shouyou—bukan gue bukan gurunye Gintoki, Zura (Zura: Zura janai Katsura da!) ama Takasugi, itumah Yoshida-sensei! Gue masih SMA baru kelas 2! Gue middle blocker di team volleyball di sekolah gue. Ha? Lu tanya gue sekolah dimana? Gue sekolah di—

Ha? SMA Bakti Selalu? Woy itu ffnya lain -_- gue sekolahnya di SMA Karasuno. Itu lo... SMA yang ketchenya minta ampun? Whut biasa-biasa aja kata lu? Ah sekarep aja deh.

Hari ini ada pelatihan camp musim panas—dan persiapan buat latihan tanding sama Nekoma kayak tahun lalu.

Dan yeah~ akhirnya gue bisa ketemu sama Kenma~~ emang ya LDR itu susah. Jarang bisa ketemu. Malming cuman bisa ketemu via video call, miris... nggak kaya Kageyama yang setiap sabtu nongkrong bareng itu mantan kaptennya Aoba Josai senpainya pas masih SMP ane lupa namanya. Sumveh deh samfe tumfeh tumfeh, siapa namanya? Oikaka? Oikawa? Ah sudahlah -_-

Ok kita nggak bakal bahas camp ataupun Kenma ataupun Kageyama ataupun Oikawa-san. Yang kita bakal bahas itu adalah

Sepupu ane dari Kyoto, dia mau kesini katanya buat liburan musim panas.

Ha? Lo kaget gue punya sepupu?

Ya jelas lah gue punya sepupu. Makanya gue ada disini, di depan stasiun, nungguin dia dateng.

Ha? Nama Sepupu gue siapa gitu?

Namanya sih rahasia desu~ dia itu atlet basket—dia pinter banget main basket, bahkan dia dijuluki 'Kiseki no Sedai' pas SMP! Ketche bangetkan.

Ha? Kalian bilang nggak mungkin? Nggak mungkin dia itu sepupu gue kata lo?

Jyah bener! Sumveh deh. Ah dia udah dateng noh.

"Sumanai, kau sudah menunggu lama ya, Shouyou?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sekolahku!"

Sei—atau nama lengkapnya Akashi Seijuuro—dia ni coeg sepupu yang gue bicarain tadi... kece kan?

"Naik apa? Jangan bilang kita mau jalan kaki?"

Gue cuman bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang kapten Rakuzan sepupu ane yang paling ketje ini.

Apa dia nggak lihat sepeda gue bertengger disini?

"Kita naik sepeda kok, Sei..." dia hanya ber oh ria lalu gue dan doi pergi menuju SMA Karasuno.

Bicara tentang Sei.

Sepupu

Gue hanya bisa cengegesan ngelihatin tampang anak-anak Karasuno yang kini masang wajah kaget dengan mulut ternganga—hati-hati entar ada lalat masuk.

"Kenalin ini Sei, Akashi Seijuurou. Sei, ini teman-teman-ku."

"Lemah, harusnya kau memilih sekolah yang lebih bagus dari ini, Shouyou, minggu depan kau pindah ke Rakuzan."

"EHHHHH?"

"Woy lo ga bisa seenaknya bilang gitu! Hinata-senpai itu Ace kami!"

Oh-Oh... ada yang berani nyari masalah sama Sei. Sementara Sei hanya terdiam namun sedetik kemudian ia meluncur kearah kouhai gue dengan gunting merahnya—menyebabkan pipi kouhai gue tergores sementara yang kena gunting udah terduduk lemas.

Ah... kebiasaan Sei kambuh, dia nggak suka dibantah.

"Jangan sok kamu kelas 1, perkataanku ini Absolute..." Sei menunjuk kouhai gue—namanya Aichi dengan gunting.

"Kalau aku bilang Shouyou akan pindah ke Rakuzan—dia akan pindah. Menang adalah segalanya—pemenang akan menjadi raja dan kata-katanya akan dituruti semua orang sementara yang lemah akan dibuang dan dilupakan." Dia berjalan mendekati kapten klub volley—Tanaka-san, sumpah kok dia yang jadi kapten?

"Aku yang selalu menang aku selalu benar, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menentangku, meskipun itu orang tuaku!"

Suasana mencekam. Gue bahkan nggak bisa nafas gegaranya.

"Nee, Sei... kau tak usah seperti itu juga kali, kau membuat mereka takut."

"Kau memerintahku Shouyou?"

Glek, Akashi udah mode mad... gue cuman senyum pasrah.

"N...Nggak kok Sei, aku nggak nyuruh... aku minta tolong..."

Sei memasukan gunting itu ke kantongnya. Dia lalu mengusap-ngusap kepala gue lembut.

Apa maksudnya ini? Diakan lebih muda satu tahun dari gue? Kok jadi kelihatan kayak gue adiknye -_-

"Kalau Shouyou yang meminta... aku tidak bisa menolak."

Persetan dah.

Masalahnya bagaimana caranya jagain ni malaikat (pencabut nyawa) yang bakal ada di sini seminggu penuh!

TBC

X-OVER PERTAMA AKU!

Semoga kalian suka!


End file.
